Yu Narukami
Yu Narukami is the main protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, as well as a recurring protagonist in all of Persona 4's spin-off games. He previously starred in Episode 42 of One Minute Melee in Season 3 where he fought against Jean Pierre Polnareff from the anime/manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ash Ketchum vs. Yu Narukami (By ParaGoomba348) *Firion vs. Yu Narukami (By Shadow7615, Completed) *Yu Narukami vs Jotaro Kujo (By Derpurple, Completed) *Yu Narukami vs Lok Lambert (By ZMusoks, Completed) *Yu Narukami vs Milla Maxwell (By Friendlysociopath, Completed) *Minato Arisato vs Yu Narukami (Completed) *Robin VS Yu Narukami (By DanganPersona) *Yu Narukami vs Sheena Fujibayashi (By Goldmaster1337) History Death Battle Info * Attacks: Big Gamble, Raging Lion, Brave and Daring, Lightning Flash Persona Izanagi: Zio, Swift Strike, Ziodyne, Cross Slash, Thunder God Dance * Izanagi-no-Ookami: Myriad Truths Other Personas * Pyro Jack: Narukami uses the Magician Tarot Card, his bond to his ally Yosuke Hanamura, to switch Izanagi for this fire-attribute Persona whose attacks are Agilao and Maragion. * High Pixie: Narukami uses the Priestess Card, his bond to his ally Yukiko Amagi, to switch Izanagi for this electric-attribute Persona whose attack is Mazio. * Isis: Narukami uses the Empress Card, his bond to his mysterious aide Margaret, to switch Izanagi for this support-type Persona. * King Frost: Narukami uses the Emperor Card, his bond to his ally Kanji Tatsumi, to switch Izanagi for this ice-attribute Persona. * Kohryu: Narukami uses the Hierophant Card, his bond to his uncle Ryotaro Dojima, to switch Izanagi for this electric-attribute Persona. * Leanan Sidhe: Narukami uses the Lovers Card, his bond to his ally Rise Kujikawa, to switch Izanagi for this support-type Persona. * Ara Mitama: Narukami uses the Chariot Card, his bond to his ally Chie Satonaka, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona whose attack is Assault Dive. * Sraosha: Narukami uses the Justice Card, his bond to his cousin Nanako Dojima, to switch Izanagi for this light-attribute Persona. * Arahabaki: Narukami uses the Hermit Card, his bond to a fox, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona. * Atropos: Narukami uses the Fortune Card, his bond to his ally Naoto Shirogane, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona whose attack is Assault Dive. * Rakasha: Narukami uses the Strength, his bond to his Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona. * Makami: Narukami uses the Hanged Man Card, his bond to Naoki Konishi, to switch Izanagi for this fire-attribute Persona. * Mot: Narukami uses the Death Card, his bond to Hisano Kuroda, to switch Izanagi for this dark-attribute Persona. * Genbu: Narukami uses the Temperance Card, his bond to Eri Minami, to switch Izanagi for this ice-attribute Persona. *Beelzebub: Narukami uses the Devil Card, his bond to Sayoko Uehara, to switch Izanagi for this dark-attribute Persona. * Abaddon: Narukami uses the Tower Card, his bond to Shu Nakajima, to switch Izanagi for this status-effecting Persona. * Saturnus: Narukami uses the Star Card, his bond to his ally Teddy, to switch Izanagi for this fire-attribute Persona. * Yamata no Orochi: Narukami uses the Moon Tarot Card, his bond to Ai Ebihara, to switch Izanagi for this ice-attribute Persona whose attacks are the freezing Mabufala and the wind-element Garula. *Tam Lin: Narukami uses the Sun Tarot Card, his bond to Ayane Matsunaga, to switch Izanagi for this physival-attribute Persona. Feats Gallery P4-Izanagi.jpg|Izanagi: Yu's initial Persona Izanagi_no_okami_by_izanagi_0xxi-d5wcw5a.png|Izanagi no Okami: Yu's Ultimate Persona Twilight+source+persona+4+golden 208141 4954546.jpg|Yu gives his thoughts on an infamous book series. Fishing fail.jpg|Wha- how do youe even?! Narukami Thug Life.jpg|*Immediately picks second option* Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Summoners Category:Sega Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Atlus Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Japan Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants